Let's open their eyes
by AusslyR5
Summary: Trish and Dez are trying to open Austin and Ally's eyes. And that's not easy ! 1rst fic and I'm French, so soo sorry for my mistakes. Please review !
1. Chapter 1

**Hi you guys !**

**This is my first story, so please be nice ! ;). Chapters are small, but I like it that way.**

**Aussly power ! In this story, they already shot the clip with Kira, Austin dated her, but Austin and Ally didn't notice they like each other.**

**Oh and by the way, I'm French, so I'm sorry for the mistakes I've made... Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Austin and Ally**

**Chapter 1**

The day at school was over.

Ally, Trish, Dez and Austin went to Sonic Boom where the second part of the day was about to start.

Indeed, she had to keep the store on the afternoon after school.

Her friends did notice she looked tired even if she stayed their Ally whom they loved so much : cheerful, happy and talented. So they didn't worry so much.

- Ally, wanna work on our song after you closed ?

Ally looked at Austin but didn't seem to see him.

- Ally ? Youhouuu Ally !

- Yes ? Oh sorry Austin, I got lost in my thoughts.

- I was asking you if you wanted to work on our song this evening. But you look exhausted. Are you ok ?

- Yes, yes, I'm fine, don't worry. It's just that finals are coming et and I spend all my free time studying a big test I have tomorrow, working here and thinking about new song for your album. I have hard time doing all those things.

- Hum, I'm sorry I'm putting you through that... I'm going to try to write my songs alone.

Dez jumped on the occasion :

- Oh yeah dude ! I'm going to help you !

- As Austin's manager, I don't think that's such a good idea that he writes his songs alone... Nor that Dez helps him... No offense you guys.

Boys looked at Trish with a meaningful look on their faces.

- Austin, even though I'm convinced you would write a great song by yourself, I just can't leave you down. I like working with you on your album. I just need to be organised... Join me at the rehearsal room at 7h30pm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rehearsal room at 7h30pm.

- Hey Ally ! See, I'm not late this time !

- Oh Austin, you scared me. I was focused in my book for my exam.

- I thought about it and here's what we can do : we'll work on the song a little and then I will help you studying, is this ok with you ?

- Really ? This is adorable, thanks Austin.

She hugged him and he hugged back a few seconds before sitting in front of the piano. And work on the song.

Finally, in less than 30 minutes, the song was nearly ended.

- So, what are we talking about for your exam, Miss Dawson ?

- Geography, Mister Moon !

- They studied part of the night, and ended falling asleep on the couch.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

In the morning, Trish burst into the room, all freaking out. But when she saw her 2 best friends asleep among the books, she cooled down and woke up Ally.

- You scared the heck out of me ! I didn't know where you were and school begins in 10 minutes !

- Oh Gosh ! Come on Austin, wake up ! We're gonna be late !

- Hum yeah mummy, just 5 minutes...

- AUSTIN MONICA MOON ! STAND UP, NOW !

- Trish ! What are you doing in my bedr… Oups, nope that's not my bedroom…

- You'll explain why I founded you both asleep on that couch later. We don't have the time right now !

- But Trish, there's nothing to expla... OUCH !

Trish didn't let Ally finished her sentence and took her arm so they won't be late at school.

Dez was waiting for them in front of the high school, looking worried as well :

- There you are ! Where have you been ?

- Hum, see, our 2 friends felt asleep "unpurposely" on the couch.

Trish's sound of voice clearly meant she didn't believe a word she just said.

- Well that's interesting...

Dez's eyebrows were so up, Austin got scared.

- Duuuude ! Don't go and questioning us. Come on, we're gonna be late.

Trish and Ally went to the geography room where they were about to take their test, as the boys went to the gym.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Since the girls finished their test earlier than others, they could go out of the room.

They seated on the bench.

- I nailed it ! Austin really helped me studying, I don't know if I would have done better without him.

- Humhum... He helped you so good you felt asleep !

- Trish... Don't look for anything in this. We worked on the song and he nicely offered me to help me study for this test which stressed me a lot. But we were so tired we felt asleep on the books.

- And on the same couch...

- Trish, come on, there's just one couch in this room. However, I didn't sleep this well in a long time...

Ally seemed convinced and could have been convincing. But Trish new there were more and more close to each other. Their eyes said things no one could hear or even translate if they don't know them as much as Trish and Dez. Unfortunately, those 2 silly friends didn't notice anything. She decided to drop it for now, but promised herself to think about it later.

At the gym :

- So, do you intend to tell your best bud what happen last night ?

- Dez ! We already told you nothing happened !

- Austin, don't tell me you spend the night with a girl as beautiful as Ally and that nothing happened... How come you felt asleep on the song, by the way ? You're such hard workers on the songs, generally.

- I helped her with her test ! And we felt asleep 'cause we were tired. Nothing more, nothing less ! However, I didn't sleep this well in a long time...

Dez decided to drop it for now, But he knew his best friend. He knew he tried to convince himself that that was no big deal. He promised herself to think about it later.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Trish and Dez met at their lockers, at the end of the day.

- Dez, did you talk to Austin about last night ?

- Yeah, he told me they studied ally's test and felt asleep.

- Hum... Ally told me the same... Well, I think that's what actually happened, but I also think they wouldn't felt asleep like that if it would have been with someone else.

- Yes, I think so too.

The 2 friends thought about it and talked in the same time :

- She/he told me that it was the first time she/he slept this well in a long time...

They looked at each other, laughing.

- Dez, I think Zaliens should go into action :

- I think so too Trish, I think so too...

At Sonic boom, after closure. Austin and Ally were sitting at the piano but couldn't find the inspiration.

- Austin, did Dez questioned you about last night ?

- Well, you know him, he wanted all the juicy details, like Trish, I supposed ?

- Aren't they pain in the ass ? Like there was something between us !

- Exactly ! As if we had something to hide ! You are just really good friends !

- YES ! I love you Austin, you're one of my best friends !

- Same here ! I love you too Ally !

- They looked at each other, blushing and looking awkward about what they had just said.

- Hum, do we... get back at the song ?

- YES ! Yes this hum this is a good idea.

They worked on the song for about 1 hour and finished it.

Since they were both really tired, Austin said :

- I should go home. I don't want Trish and Dez asking more questions.

Ally giggled awkwardly.

- Yeah, you're probably right. Especially since there's not much to tell.

Austin smiled at her.

- Yes, I agree...

As he walked through the door, they thought at the same time ***then why does my heart hurts a little ?***


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_For this chapter, you have to imagine boys on one side, girls on another but speaking at the same time._

In front of the high school :

- Hey Ally ! I see you're in time today ! And alone !

Trish and Dez decided to tease Ally and Austin to push them to admit what they hide to themselves.

- Trish, I'm begging you, stop it already.

- Ouuuh, you don't seem to be in good move...

- Hum ? Oh, I'm sorry, I just didn't sleep really well last night.

- Oh ?

- ALONE ! I just didn't sleep really well last night, but I slept ALONE !

- Oh fine ! I drop it ! If you are to stubborn to see the truth !

- Uh ? What are you talking ab...

She got cut by the boys who were coming to them.

- 'Lo girls.

- Hum... Looks like someone else didn't sleep well !

- Someone else ?

- Ally didn't sleep well.

- Aaaaahhhh and Austin either... Strange, isn't it, Trish ?

- DEZ ! We go to class ! NOW ! See you girls.

In front of the lockers :

- Austin, don't you find it strange that Ally and you slept so well together and so bad apart ?

- What the heck are you talking about ? You're exhausting Dez ! Ally and I talked about it and said we love each other really much but as FRIENDS ! Get it ?

- Ok fine ! I drop it ! If You're blind and don't even want to open your eyes !

- What ? What are you talking about ?

- Can you swear me you felt absolutely nothing when you walked up next to Ally yesterday ?

- Well, actually, Trish walked us up so fast I didn't even knew what happened at first.

- Hum, yeah, ok. But last night, when you went home, you didn't felt anything at all ?

- ...

- Come on dude, you can tell me, I'm your best friend since our childhood. I know all of you.

- I... uh... my heart ached a little. I don't even know why...

- Seriously ? You don't know why ?

- What are you trying to tell me, Dez ?

- You're in love, buddy...

Saying that, he made the move he often does, like birds flying away.

- That's nonsense. I can't be in love with Ally. She's my best friend, my partner.

- Hum, you seem convinced !

- And you don't...

On the girls side :

- That's nonsense, Trish ! I am not in love with Austin ! It's like I said you were in love with Dez !

- Let's do not get carried away, Ally. Look, what did you feel when you woke up next to him ?

- I didn't feel a thing other than your hand hurting my arm so I hurry up !

- Yeah, well, ok I admit I didn't let you the time to think about it. But you said you slept so well next to him and so bad last night. It's a sign, Ally !

- The sign you're losing your head, alright...

- Ally, please... Try to think about your feelings. Don't think about anything else. Now, tell me everything that goes through your head since the past 2 days.

- Alright, if it can makes you stop : I feel great with Austin around. I can think clearly, I'm peaceful et I love to work with him on his album or on our homework.

- No, come on ! You're thinking too much ! Ok, let's try another way : I give you one word et you tell me what goes through your head without thinking. Let's go : If I say Austin

- Best friend

- Song

- Austin

- Kira

- Jalousy

- Handsome

- Austin

- Love

- Austin

- In love with

- Austin

- TADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA

- YOU TRICKED ME !

- Not at all, Ally, you know I would never do that to you. You're just in love.

Saying that, she made the move Dez often does, like birds flying away.

- Uh, sorry, I spoke a lot with Dez...

On the boys side :

- Ally

- Best friend

- Song

- Ally

- Elliot

- Jalousie

- Beautiful

- Ally

- Love

- Ally

- In love with

- Ally

Dez stopped talking and watch his friend with a smile.

- YOU TRICKED ME !

- Austin, Austin, Austin, let's be serious...

Austin and Ally at the same time :

- Oh men, I'm in love with her/him


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Austin and Ally went back home, avoiding each other.

Ally was lying on the couch in the rehearsing room, thinking about everything she just learned on herself and all the things that were bothering her. She was about to panic.

***I can't be in love with Austin. He's my best friend. I can't take the risk of losing that. I care too much. Yeah ok, he's gorgeous... Ok he makes me laugh. Ok I think he's talent is huge. Ok he is sexy... Well, yeah sure I'm in love with him, but that doesn't mean a thi... Oh men... I'm screwed...***

Austin was lying on his bed and looked at a picture of the 4 of them they took in the photo box, where they filmed the video of "No Ordinary Day". He tried to reasoned himself, to tell himself Dez tricked hi, that all of that was just a consequence of all the questions his childhood friend asked him.

***I can't be in love with Ally. She's my partner, my best friend. If we do go out et we break up, this would ruin everything... Ok, she is gorgeous. Ok I still want to protect her. Ok she always makes me laugh. Ok she has an amazing talent and I would be nothing without her.. Ok she's beautiful and sexy. Well, yeah ok I'm in love with her, but that doesn't mean a thi... Oh men... I'm screwed...***

Because of the panic, they decided to text Trish and Dez :

- Dez/Trish, I'm freaking out ! I think you are right, I'm in love with her/him ! What should I do ?

Unfortunately, they didn't send the text to them but to each other.

- Austin, I think we should talk...

- I think so too, I'm on my way.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Austin got ready really fast and went to Sonic Boom.

As he knocked on the door, his heart threatened to bump out of his chest. However, he couldn't walk away now.

It's an Ally nervous as well who came open the door, shaking.

- Hey Ally.

- Hey

Ally had this little embarrassed smile he loved so much.

- Uh... Can we seat ?

Both of them went to an opposite side of the couch, taking care of not touching the other.

They looked dawn, smiling at each other times to times awkwardly.

Ally felt that this situation was ridiculous and hurtful, so she decides to go ahead :

- Austin... This is ridiculous, we can't stay like that. I'm really afraid that, if we don't talk about it, we ended by hate each other.

- I never could hate you Ally ! I care too much about you ! And that's the problem... But since we're here and that we know our feelings, I think we should have a real conversation, too.

- Wait a minute, it is a problem that you care about me ?

- NO ! No Ally, I mean, yes, but hum... that's not what I wanted to say. I mean hum I mean... Ok, here's the thing : all the questions Dez asked me the last 2 days really got through my mind. And I realised that when I'm near you, I feel happy, I feel alive, I could do anything... Anything for you, to please you, so you... so you love me as much as I love you.

This last sentence was made in a whisper et he looked down, afraid to watch Ally et see on her face that, despite what she said in the text, she only felt friendship for him. After all, he had difficulty to believe she felt anything else. Keeping the head down, he didn't see that ally came next to him. He was surprise to feel her gentle touch on his chin. He was even more surprise to feel her lips on his, while she gave him the softer kiss he ever knew. Their mouths locked perfectly. Their hearts were biting in the same time. Everything was perfect.

- Austin, how can you think I don't feel anything for you ? Since the second I saw you playing on this drum with those corn dogs, my heart missed a bit, you were so gorgeous and nice. Well, then you stole my song and I didn't find you so nice *laugh*, but the thing is, I wanted to help you with the second song. And this is not for nothing. The more I know you, the more I'm attracted to you. But I chose to not think about it so I wouldn't ruin everything. But my feelings came back to my mind when Trish started to ask me questions about us. I love you Austin.

- Gosh, I love you too, Ally.

They hugged and stayed that way for a few minutes.

When they finally parted, they look at the other's eyes et Austin said :

- We have to be careful so we don't ruin everything. Don't you think ?

- Nothing will be ruined. I want to take the risk for you. And I think we are matures enough to deal with that.

- I agree. I don't want to miss our story, Ally. However, even if they did us a favour, I think we should take revenge of our Zaliens friends...

- Hum... I'm ok with that and I have a little idea...


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The next day, Saturday at sonic Boom, Trish and Dez were down stairs, waiting that their friends finished working on a new song. But out of nowhere :

- I hate you Austin Moon !

- Oh but so do I, Ally Dawson !

- How could have even think a second I was in love with you ! You are so full of it and selfish !

- What about me ? ME ? In love with a girl who think I a star just thanks to her ! Please !

Trish and Dez looked at each other, panicking, and run up stairs.

- What's going on ?

- Yeah, why are you guys screaming like that ?

- Oh I'm gonna tell you !

Ally was red, so pissed off and was yelling at them :

- You were convinces we are in love with each other, we almost had to admit it. And look at us now ! Look you have done ! I can't stand him anymore et yet working with him ! I HATE him !

She stormed out of the store.

- There ! Happy now ? This is all your fault ! If you hadn't force us to tell you we are in love, everything would be perfect right now !

- But... But...

Austin stormed out as well.

- Dez, what have we done ?

- I don't get it at all...

- I'm gonna check on Ally and try to cool her down.

- Yeah, I'll do the same with Austin. Let's keep in touch.

Trish called Ally :

- Where are you ?

- I don't want to talk about it, Trish !

- Please Ally, I'm sooooo sorry, let's meet et talk. I'm begging you.

- Fine... I'm at "Mini's"

Dez had the same conversation with Austin et was about to meet him as well.

- Dez ? What are you doing here ? I thought you were gonna talk to Austin !

- Well, I'm on my way to meet hi...

They stopped, seeing Austin and Ally kissing at Mini's bar.

- What the heck is going on, here ? I don't understand a thing ! Explain to us !

Austin and Ally were laughing really hard, seeing the faces of their 2 friends.

- Ok, come on Austin, I think they learned their lesson, let's tell them the truth.

Austin wiped tears of joy :

- Yes, you're right, seat down, we will tell you the all story.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

- There, you know everything. We just wanted to teach you a lesson. You put us through a rough time on the 2 past days !

- But, that was for our own good !

- Yeah, we get that, but next time, let us deal with those things alone !

- There won't be a next time. We get it...

- Trish, we are such a good team !

Dez wanted to high five Trish :

- Let's do not get carried away, Dez, let's not carried away...

**The end !**

**Thanks so much to those who red til the end.**

**I am sooooo sorry if some sentences don't make sense, I really did my best...**

**Please, let me know what you thought of it, good or bad reviews are welcome .**


End file.
